


The Game Is On

by PrimusByTheAllspark



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimusByTheAllspark/pseuds/PrimusByTheAllspark
Summary: A Deadpool rp
Relationships: DeadpoolxHannah





	The Game Is On

Hannah was in a sexy playboy bunny outfit and she was at a club and bar pole dancing for other girls and guys though she was straight. She did it to make some extra cash. She was in no way a stripper. She was sexily dancing and serving and waiting on people.

Loki was on earth and he got bored of everything else he tried to do to his homerealm Asgaard and he just wanted to start a fresh clean new slate and wanted to find love for the first and last time instead of being bad.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Wade just got dumped by Vanessa as he sighs as sat in the the stripper club. He placed his hoodie over his face, so no one can see him. He took out some Mary Jane and starts smoking it. 

Viper was in the streets of New York, wondering around and finding a place for refuge since she's now exiled from Hydra. Now she is trying to find a way to move on in life. She spotted Loki across the street, thinking that he's quite peculiar.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah sashayed over to him and she got on top of him beginning to straddle and ride him placing his gloved hands on her hips.  
"Hey there sexy. Why don't you go for a little 'ride' with me?" She purred and cooed to him licking his lips with her lipstick ones.

Loki turned his head and noticed her and saw her as he walked on over to her as he smirked grabbing her and picked her up as he was bringing her to his residence where he currently lived.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
He chuckles when he saw her and used his gloved to trace from her belly button to her bra. "Sound fun~ but let's make it even better with me drunk as a sailor. 5 shots of tequila, and if you can add 2 or 3 more, I might be stable enough to go for a second round with you." He smirks. 

She was confused with this as she frowns and glares at him while trying to get down. "Hey! What are you doing!? Put me down!"   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah nodded as she handed him so shots of tequila for her and him and she started gulping them down as she can easily drink down alcohol no problem. She drank some then kissed him and shoved some into his mouth that way.

Loki shushed her and calmed her down hoping she would reconsider and be quiet as he stroked her cheek and he hugged her tightly to him as he kissed her lips softly as well. He laid her down onto his bed.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
He kissed her hard and pinned her down with his bare strength. He felt very drunk and very hot. He was ready for anything. He added his tongue to the kiss. 

A big blush covered her cheeks as she kisses back softly. She pulls away and looks up at him. "Who are you?" She whispers.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
“Ahh Wade please!” Hannah moaned out into his kiss as she added his tongue into the fiery hot passionate make out session as she roamed her hands over his sexy hot muscular body and she dry humped him.

Loki said he was Loki the Norse god as he introduced himself and he was kissing her all over her face as he dry humped her pinning her down as he groped and squeezed her breasts into his hands.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
He started to pull his own pants down and pulled her as well. Even though he was doing this, he didn't break the kiss. He started to insert himself into her. 

She whimpers and moans loudly when he did that, making her bite down on her lower lip hard.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah moaned softly as she was by no means a virgin as she was embarrassed because she and him did not really have any privacy at all. She mewled softly as well. She said she had always been in love with him and she knew what he looked like and she thought he was still hot and sexy.

Loki smirked into the kiss slipping his tongue into his mouth as he french kissed her good long and hard and he pinched her nipples through her shirt starting to take both his and hers clothes off.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
He started to thrust hard as he broke the table next to him to get another shot of tequilla. He kept going as he grunted. "Ah...this....is satisfying."

She moans even louder as when he did so. After he stripped her clothes off, her instincts came back in as she tried to cover her naked body with her hands.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah took off her bra as she told him to suckle on her nipples and on her neck. She wanted to be his forever as she rubbed his crotch as well.

Loki tongue battled her for dominance as he was coming out on top entwining and dancing his tongue along hers as he rubbed and stroked her hips taking her hands away from her boobs.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
He smirks and sucks them as he kept on thrusting, having the fucking time of his laugh. He releases a lot of loud moans when she touched his crotch. 

She closes her eyes and gave into him, moaning louder and louder. Her whole face was red from blushing hard.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah now told him to nip and nibble on her neck all around she wanted him to. She scratched his shoulders arching her back as she grinded her hips into and against his.

Loki pulled away from her lips as he leaned into her neck and he nipped and nibbled all across her neck leaving hickeys in his wake. He pinched tweaked and kneaded her nipples too.

Can you plz be more specific about what he is sucking?   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Sorry,

He starts sucking her breasts and licking them in a teasing way. He kept on thrusting his body against hers. 

Her moans went from pleasurable to her crying out a little in pain. She winces and grips the mattress of his bed.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Its ok 

Hannah moaned and she mewled as she pointed to her neck now and she kissed him all over his scarred face and she grinded and thrusted against him.

Loki then sucked and swirled his tongue down on her nipples and he suckled on them kneading them and fondling them with his teeth as he thrusted his cock into her.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
He thrusts harder and harder until he releases and lets out a big sigh. He chuckles as he kept his legs around her and stayed on top of her. 

"Ah!" She yelps. She felt more and more pain that she considered to bail out. "Loki......wait...please!" She grunts.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Brb   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Sorry back   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah mewled and whimpered softly as she stayed still riding out her high as she began to pant heavily and grew breathless.

Loki stroked her cheek trying to soothe her and calm her down saying that the pain would go away very very soon as he stopped staying still inside her.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
He stays still as he starts kissing her jawline. He trails down all the way from her neck to her shoulder, staying on top of her. 

She nods, listening to him. She stays still where she was at, waiting for more as the blush consumed her face.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah whimpered out that he was still inside her and that he never pulled outta her yet. She arched her back tilting her head to the side.

Loki once he realized the pain was gone he started going and thrusting deeper faster and harder into her as he grinded against her pussy many times.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
He gets out of her and shook his head, trying to stay awake from how hard he went. "Woaaah! That was fun!" He chuckles a little to himself. 

She grunts softly through the thrusts. Her grunts turned to moans, which later turned into screams.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah nodded as she got dressed again and she asked him if he wanted to come home with her and also asked him if she can be his as well rubbing her ass cheeks against his crotch.

Loki was so in cloud nine at that moment he never wanted to come back down ever as he grinded into her hips as his hands gripped onto her hips tightly bruising her skin.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
He smirks a little. "Eh, what the hell, the blind lady won't notice I'm gone." He says as he got up and follows her back to her place. 

She moans loudly that she swears that anyone nearby in thr neighborhood would hear her. First came the pain, then pleasure followed. 

(Hey, when a character is talking, please use "..." these.)  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ugh that is moment when you do nit use quotations. That was not dialogue   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
*not   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Fine.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Carry on  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
I know I am   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah sashayed to her car still in her playboy bunny suit and told him to hop into the passenger seat.  
"I love you Wade so much. My name is Hannah," she said turning to smile at him.

Loki then rammed and slammed rougher and more vigorously into her as he kissed her all over her body and he slapped her butt cheeks multiple times.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
He chuckles as he gets in the car with her. "I never fucked a fan before, so this should be very interesting." He says as they drove off.

She kept moaning until he starts slapping her butt. On the first one, she was so shocked that she cursed.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah sighed. Once they got into her house she explained everything about how she was not a fan of his persay she knows about him and him being Deadpool because she came from another world and she was immortal like him.

Loki intertwined his hands with hers as he squeezed them together as he reached his end and he swore and he released his hot sticky seeds deep into her practically emptying inside her as he kissed her cheeks and lips softly.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Deadpool heard her story and was astonished of what he heard. When they got to her room, he starts stripping his clothes off. 

She pants in exhaustion and in shock, not believing what she has been through. She quickly sat up.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Round two already sexy?" Hannah asked him as she laid down sexily on her bed after she got naked again for him. She lived in a duplex.

Loki slipped and pulled out of her panting as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him as he nuzzled her neck saying he loved her a lot.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Do you want me to still be on top, or do you want to take the lead this time?" He winks as he crawls to the bed. 

Viper tilts her head while looking at Loki. "But...you don't know me. You don't even know my name."   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Will rp more tomorrow   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
K.   
Dec 30, 2020, at 12:31 pm  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah wanted him on top still and even told him that as she kissed him passionately as she rubbed his crotch. She nuzzled him too. She told him she would help him forget all about Vanessa.

Loki told her he knew her name and that it was Viper. He had been watching her for awhile and he said he wanted to be with someone like her and wanted to get to know her better.

Afternoon   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Good." He smiles as he crawled on top of her. He kissed her passionately and inserted his tongue to French kiss her. 

She smiles a little hearing this. She chuckles and was ok with him. She was already attracted to him, so there's no harm. 

Hello.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah moaned and whimpered into his powerful french kiss and french kissed him back trying to dominate his mouth.

Loki then rubbed her hips and pressed his head into her neck licking it and nuzzling it happily putting the covers over them.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Wade caged her within his big arms as he fought harder for dominance, not letting Hannah take it. He claws the bed during the kiss. 

Him doing that tickled Viper, which made her release a small giggle. She sitting up as the blush completely covers her face.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah mewled and cried out in pure bliss and in delight as she gripped onto his shoulders and dug her heels in her bed.

Loki asked her what she wanted to do now as he rubbed her back up and down in soothing circles. He kissed the back of her neck softly.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
He trails kisses from her mouth down to one of her breasts. Then he starts sucking one of her sweet spots and chuckles. 

She felt completely relaxed in the position. She never felt so pleasured in her life. "Whatever you want..." she says automatically, feeling to nice to think what she is saying.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Ahh Wade please my love!" Hannah said as she scratched his shoulders her body shivering in bliss and in delight.

Loki flipped them so that way he was on his back and he had her on his crotch on top of him grunting telling her to ride him as his member was inside her again.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
He inserts himself in her while sucking another one of her sweet spots. He smirks and whispers against her skin. 

She kisses his collarbone and starts to ride him, starting off slowly, but then picking up the pace.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Brb   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Back   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah moaned out squeaking softly as she rubbed his back grinding her hips up against and into his as she kissed his neck.

Loki growled grunted and groaned as he arched his back gripping onto her hips tightly to bruise them fairly easily.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
His chuckling get louder as he starts thrusting against her. He bit down on her shoulder to leave a hickey. 

"Ah..." she yelps out as she kept grinding against him. She went harder and faster.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah curled her toes as her nails raked down his shoulders and she threw her head back in lustful desire and passion.

Loki was on cloud nine as he threw his head back in ecstasy as he groped her butt cheeks squeezing them roughly as he growled.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
He kept going harder and harder until he came. He takes a moments to take a breather before kissing Hannah on the lips gently. 

She releases with a loud moan. She lands on top of Loki in exhaustion. She pants a little before inserting out of him.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah whimpered and mewled softly as she kissed him lovingly back. She nuzzled him.  
“Wade do you love me? Do you wanna be with me?” She asked him.

Loki pulled out of her as he wrapped his arms around her and he pulled her down against his hot and sexy muscular chest and he rubbed her inner thighs and butt cheeks caressing them.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Yes..." he whispers in her ear as he held her close to him, closing his eyes and savoring the moment. 

She breathes softly against him. She looks up at him, gazing at his eyes.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah smiled and snuggled against him putting the covers over them and she fell asleep.

Loki closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as he cuddled her against him and he nuzzled her neck.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Timeskip to next day   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Deadpool groaned a little as the morning came. He sat up a little, seeing that he naked along with Hannah in bed. 

Viper woke up a little early. She yawns as she notices that her body was against his when she slept. She suddenly sat up.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah pretty soon fluttered her eyes open and turned to look at him and stroked his cheek.  
"Regardless of how ppl look at you I think you are gorgeous Wade."

Loki woke up from his slumber as he turned to look up at Viper stroking her knuckles kissing them   
"Where are you going my love?" He asked her.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
He smiles and kisses the tip of her nose. "You're probably the first person to think that. You're very beautiful yourself."

She looks at him and smiles softly. "I'm not going anywhere." She whispers while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Brb   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah thanked him and she nodded. She got up and asked him what he wanted to eat for breakfast as she put nothing but an apron on.

Loki nodded smiling widely at her as he got up put his boxers and his pants on and he wrapped his arms around her kissing her cheek.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
He got up he put on his boxers as he headed into the kitchen. He glances at her up and down with the apron on. "Nice apron~"

She smiles softly when he did so, letting a light blush cover her cheeks. She looks at him and puts her hand on his abs. "God, you're hot."   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
“Th-thanks Wade. What do you want for breakfast sexy?” Hannah cooed and asked him rubbing her naked ass cheeks against his clothed crotch. She ran her hands down his scarred muscular chest.

Loki purred and growled to answer her as he closed his eyes and he was in bliss just letting her continue to do that to him as he stroked her cheek keening in to kiss it.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Brb  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
I'm back.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok your turn   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Anything you give me, baby." He says as he puts his suit on the chair. "Better than the dog shit that the old lady give me." 

Her blush gets redder and redder as she felt like she was in a state of complete excitement and pleasure. She looks up as his eyes and bit down on her lower lip.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah nodded and in no time at all whipped up some scrambled eggs bacon toast and home fries for him as she made some for her too.

Loki leaned in to whisper something in her ear. He smirked as he got up got dressed and waited for her. He wanted to take her out on a date.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
He started to eat it up like crazy. He was very hungry and he ate it like a hungry wolf. "Well, that satisfied my hunger..." he said with a small smirk. 

She got dressed and approached him, smiling up at him. "I'm ready..." she says softly as she was ready to follow him.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Brb   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
K  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hey gonna be busy for tonight will rp more tomorrow sorry   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
It's alright. See ya tomorrow..  
Dec 31, 2020, at 6:16 pm  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ya alright?   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Yeah will rp soon   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Just been busy   
Jan 1, 2021, at 10:43 am  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Sorry ended up falling asleep last night. Give me a few   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok.   
Jan 1, 2021, at 6:17 pm  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hey back 

Hannah smiled at him and blushed as she sat down on his crotch with her bare naked butt cheeks and she rubbed them against him after she ate breakfast.

Loki nodded as he got dressed and he took her hand and wrapped his arm around her and went to take her out to eat at a restaurant.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
He chuckles and blushes as well when she did that. "Babe, are you trying to turn me on again?" He half-teases as his wiener starts to harden. 

While they ate, Viper opened up a little about herself. She was nearly blushing the entire time because her thoughts naturally go back to last night.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah nodded smiling at him as she straddled him through his boxers as she rubbed and caressed his scarred muscular chest.

Loki was listening and he was telling her about himself as well. He thought last night was absolutely hot sexy and beautiful.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
He placed a hand on her neck and brought her face close to his. "How much energy do you have right now?" He asks, hoping she'll catch his drift. 

After they were done eating, she walks with Loki back to where he lived. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and leaned her head against his shoulder.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"A lot and I know what you are thinking right now sexy," Hannah cooed to him as she rubbed his crotch.

Loki smiled down at her as he pulled her closely against him and once they entered his place he pinned her down on his bed.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Wanna do it here or someplace else?" He growls seductively and he grips her butt and kept her close to him. 

A big blush appeared over her cheeks when he pinned her down. She looks up at him, ready for him to start.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
(Sorry for late response)  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Here my love," Hannah moaned out as she gripped onto his shoulders and she kissed his cheek.

Its ok

Loki pulled down their bottoms as he penetrated her womb and he slammed inside her with full force.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
He turns her around so that she is facing him. He kisses her hard using his tongue while undressing her. 

"Ah!" She cries out with sudden pain when he slammed himself into her. She whimpers a little afterwards.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Sorry took a shower back   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
The only thing Hannah was wearing was an apron. Other than that she was already naked for him.

Loki stroked her thrusting slowly and gently at first as he kissed her all over her face.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
He strokes her breasts while not breaking the kiss. He starts to slowly insert himself into her and make the thrusts slow. 

She looks at Loki full of lust as she moans softly when he thrusts. She grins a little when he kissed her face.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Going for the night will rp more tomorrow   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
K.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
You still up? I will rp some more tonight   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah moaned out as she molded her lips to his kissing him passionately back rubbing his inner thighs.

Loki thrusted deeper faster and harder into her picking up the pace as he fucked her roughly and vigorously now.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
(Sorry. I was at the movies. Saw WW84)

He kept thrusting slowly, but added so much passion to his thrusts. "God..." he paces. "I....love...you...so.....gah.....damn much"

"Ah...ah!" Her loud moans turned to screams as she felt so close to releasing out of the pleasure that she was feeling.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Saw it on sunday with my mom. I freakin love that movie. Doing my part now   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah screamed his name out in pleasure as she arched her back and scratched his shoulders.

Loki grinded his hips into hers as he kissed her all over her chest stomach and abdomen as he growled.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Wade kept going as he whispers in her ear. "Keep saying my name" as seductively as he could. 

She finally releases as a wave of pleasure that he gave her overwhelmed her. Her blush remains as she wishes to remain in her blissful state.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Going to sleep night   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Good night   
Jan 2, 2021, at 11:35 am  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Can you do a thrusting part in Wade’s part and edit his part?   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok...  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
He whispers that while he thrusts harder and harder until he finally releases into her.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
(I'm not exactly sure what you want)  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
You did it its good   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Brb with family right now   
Sun at 2:16 pm  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
“Ahh Wade please!” Hannah screamed out as she was not ready yet telling him to fuck her some more.

Loki was thrusting deeper into her g spot and he pounded into her core multiple times as he climaxed.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hey sorry about yesterday was with family. I can rp today   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Sweet

"Sure~" he says smoothly as he slowed down and grinded against her hips very slowly. He traces his fingers on her body smoothly and passionately. 

She pants as she was almost about the sweat. She looks up at his eyes while smiling up at him.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah groaned and grunted softly as she arched her back her body shuddering in delight.

Loki pulled and slipped out of her panting heavily as he collapsed next to her on his bed.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
He kisses her throat and travels down from her breasts to her belly. He places on hand on the back of her neck and the other on her back so she can stay put. 

She sat up slowly while trying to catch her breath. She looks at the mess on the bed and on herself. "I should probably bathe." She says.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Gonna go on a trip for the next few days as of tomorrow so I won’t be back until Thursday and won’t be able to rp again until then sorry   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok..  
Fri at 12:50 pm  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Will rp later   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hey I’m on to rp so sorry   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah moaned and mewled out in pure bliss as she arched her back her body shuddering and shivering in delight.

Loki nodded and asked her if she wanted to bathe with him as he wrapped his arms around her.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Sorry. I'm here!  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok your turn   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
He strokes her thighs and her ass sweetly and seductively while whispering his dirty thoughts in her ear. He smirks and licks her earlobe. 

"Yes please...." she says as she nuzzle against her bare chest. Even though her legs numbed a little from the last time they fucked, she was still turned on anyway.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
“Ahh Wade please my love!” Hannah said crying out in pure lust as she arched her back her body twitching.

Loki picked her up bridal style smirking carrying her to his bathroom as he turned on the hot water and got both of them in there.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Tell me when you have reached your climax~" he purrs as he gropes her ass hard and bites down on her shoulder, leaving a hickey there. 

Viper soaks herself in the water, feeling pure bliss. She starts to wash her hair slowly and sexually enough to turn on Loki.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
“But but Wade you’re not currently fucking me right now! Your clock is not n my yet!” Hannah said mewling smoothly.

Loki growled and he began to lather soap all over their bodies cleaning the both of them as he kissed the back of her neck.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
“But but Wade you’re not currently fucking me right now! Your cock is not in me yet!” Hannah said mewling smoothly.

Loki growled and he began to lather soap all over their bodies cleaning the both of them as he kissed the back of her neck.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Oh....right..." he says with a smile as he slowly inserts himself into her and starts the slowly grind his hips against hers while his hands were on her breasts. 

She moans softly and leans against him. She shuts her eyes and raises her hand to touch and stroke Loki's face. "Loki..." she moans his name.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Crap falling asleep will rp more when I wake up tomorrow good night sorry   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Goodnight.   
Today at 10:55 am  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hey morning   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah arched her back and she whimpered and cried out in blissful pleasure as she shuddered and dug her toes into her bed.

Loki smiled and grinned at her as he once he was done soaping them he put themselves underneath the shower head and he rinsed them off while groping her butt cheeks and her breasts.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
He kept the thrusts at a slow pace so that he and she could savor it. He trails his kisses from her breasts to her belly, slowly and sweetly. 

She turns around and starts to embrace him while kissing his collarbone up to his neck, feeling a wave of lust controlling her. 

Good morning.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
“Ahh Wade sweetheart please!” Hannah groaned and moaned out as she scratched his shoulders curling her toes.

Loki growled and groaned as his hands squeezed roughly her boobs and her ass cheeks pinching her nipples too.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Aw.." he smirks and teases her. "Would you like me to go slower?~" he starts licked her breasts, trying not to chuckle for her moaning was amusing him. 

"Ah!" She let out a loud cry from her being rough on squeezing her breasts. She bit her lower lip as she winces a little.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Aw.." he smirks and teases her. "Would you like me to go slower?~" he starts licked her breasts, trying not to chuckle for her moaning was amusing him. 

"Ah!" She let out a loud cry from her being rough on squeezing her breasts. She bit her lower lip as she winces a little.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Aw.." he smirks and teases her. "Would you like me to go slower?~" he starts licked her breasts, trying not to chuckle for her moaning was amusing him. 

"Ah!" She let out a loud cry from her being rough on squeezing her breasts. She bit her lower lip as she winces a little.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Aw.." he smirks and teases her. "Would you like me to go slower?~" he starts licked her breasts, trying not to chuckle for her moaning was amusing him. 

"Ah!" She let out a loud cry from her being rough on squeezing her breasts. She bit her lower lip as she winces a little.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Aw.." he smirks and teases her. "Would you like me to go slower?~" he starts licked her breasts, trying not to chuckle for her moaning was amusing him. 

"Ah!" She let out a loud cry from her being rough on squeezing her breasts. She bit her lower lip as she winces a little.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Aw.." he smirks and teases her. "Would you like me to go slower?~" he starts licked her breasts, trying not to chuckle for her moaning was amusing him. 

"Ah!" She let out a loud cry from her being rough on squeezing her breasts. She bit her lower lip as she winces a little.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Aw.." he smirks and teases her. "Would you like me to go slower?~" he starts licked her breasts, trying not to chuckle for her moaning was amusing him. 

"Ah!" She let out a loud cry from her being rough on squeezing her breasts. She bit her lower lip as she winces a little.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Aw.." he smirks and teases her. "Would you like me to go slower?~" he starts licked her breasts, trying not to chuckle for her moaning was amusing him. 

"Ah!" She let out a loud cry from her being rough on squeezing her breasts. She bit her lower lip as she winces a little.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Aw.." he smirks and teases her. "Would you like me to go slower?~" he starts licked her breasts, trying not to chuckle for her moaning was amusing him. 

"Ah!" She let out a loud cry from her being rough on squeezing her breasts. She bit her lower lip as she winces a little.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Aw.." he smirks and teases her. "Would you like me to go slower?~" he starts licked her breasts, trying not to chuckle for her moaning was amusing him. 

"Ah!" She let out a loud cry from her being rough on squeezing her breasts. She bit her lower lip as she winces a little.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Aw.." he smirks and teases her. "Would you like me to go slower?~" he starts licked her breasts, trying not to chuckle for her moaning was amusing him. 

"Ah!" She let out a loud cry from her being rough on squeezing her breasts. She bit her lower lip as she winces a little.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Aw.." he smirks and teases her. "Would you like me to go slower?~" he starts licked her breasts, trying not to chuckle for her moaning was amusing him. 

"Ah!" She let out a loud cry from her being rough on squeezing her breasts. She bit her lower lip as she winces a little.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Aw.." he smirks and teases her. "Would you like me to go slower?~" he starts licked her breasts, trying not to chuckle for her moaning was amusing him. 

"Ah!" She let out a loud cry from her being rough on squeezing her breasts. She bit her lower lip as she winces a little.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Aw.." he smirks and teases her. "Would you like me to go slower?~" he starts licked her breasts, trying not to chuckle for her moaning was amusing him. 

"Ah!" She let out a loud cry from her being rough on squeezing her breasts. She bit her lower lip as she winces a little.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Aw.." he smirks and teases her. "Would you like me to go slower?~" he starts licked her breasts, trying not to chuckle for her moaning was amusing him. 

"Ah!" She let out a loud cry from her being rough on squeezing her breasts. She bit her lower lip as she winces a little.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Aw.." he smirks and teases her. "Would you like me to go slower?~" he starts licked her breasts, trying not to chuckle for her moaning was amusing him. 

"Ah!" She let out a loud cry from her being rough on squeezing her breasts. She bit her lower lip as she winces a little.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Thrusting part plz for Wade?   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
(Sorry...)  
He kept the thrusting slower as sweet, making each thrust have more power. 

(Is it ok if Loki does dirty whispers?)   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
It’s ok and sure that’s fine

Hannah gripped his shoulders as she wrapped her legs around his waist and mewled out softly.

Loki smirked.  
“Who’s my sexy hot baby girl huh baby cakes? You are that I just wanna fuck you day and night til,you can’t think or see straight sweetheart!” He growled dirtily into her ear whispering it while he caressed her legs.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
He bites down on her shoulder while thrusting harder, but still keeping it at a very slow, seductive pace. "God...." he says while thrusting. "I....fucking....love...you!" 

Her eyes widen at his words as she felt so turned on that she got wet in between her legs. She let out a few quiet moans while feeling very desperate.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah moaned and screamed his name out in pure lust and in delight.

Loki thrusted his dick into her as he started suckling on her neck as he kissed it softly.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"I'm getting.....close...." he moans out out as his thrusts get harder and harder, making him grip her shoulders. 

"Ah....mmhh!" She moans loudly as she held onto him."Loki....Loki!" She moans his name as loud as she could.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hannah then kissed his lips as she eventually orgasmed all around him.

Loki then kissed her lips roughly as he thrusted faster harder and deeper into her.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
He also released over her as he lets out a deep and heavy sigh. He gets his dick out of her as he wraps his arms around her and holds her to him. "You're beautiful...."

"Ah! Ah!!!" She starts screaming and grunting as she held on tightly to him, scratching his back.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Brb later


End file.
